My Partner And Me
by DeepShadows664
Summary: Akabane's Ex-partner meets up with the GetBackers! What will happen between the woman and Ginji? RnR! Capter 3 is up!
1. Meeting the GetBackers

Well, well, well! I'm making a new story. It's an Akabane/OC with a hint of Ginji/OC (the same one) pairings.

Note: "" talking '' thinking () authoress' note.

-Intro-

I thought. So... Luscious... So.... Sweet. I felt like I was literally in heaven. Paradise. Dreaming. Floating on a cloud... I wished I could kiss him forever...

That's how I dreamt it would be to kiss Akabane. How I wanted it to be but the only love he feels is for killing... My name is 'Jade Thunder,' Jasmine Tanaka. I am Akabane's partner. WAS his partner I should say.

Meeting the GetBackers.

Jasmine walked into Honky Tonk and was greeted happily by an annoyingly hyper girl who seemed overly friendly.

"Hi! Welcome-..." She clammed up after receiving a cold stare from Jasmine. A cute, tall, blonde haired boy smiled at her and for some reason... She smiled back? But then continued to sip on her sake (A/n: I'm sure you know that sake is like a Japanese alcoholic drink or something like that). Another boy, equally handsome, with spiked brown hair and purple sunglasses appeared to wink at her. She ignores the advance in flirtatiousness. She rolled her eyes and paid for her sake. She went to leave but was stopped. She felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned around swiftly and was face to face with the cute blonde haired boy. His soft brown eyes sparkled at her annoyed green gaze.

"Hi! I'm Ginji Amano! What's your name?" She did not answer the questions... Directly.

"She's Jasmine Tanaka." The brown haired one smirked. "Jade Thunder." He added as she nodded. Ginji grabbed her hand but she smacked it away.

"Don't touch me." She said in an icy tone. Ginji looked at her with sad eyes. She looked at the brown haired one.

"Ban Mido. Nice to meet you." He offered a challenging grin. She threw one back.

"Likewise." Ginji looked at her, stunned at her now sexy smooth voice. Ban winked at her as he locked fingers with her. "If you think you're getting in my pants, Ban-Kun, think again." Ginji started to laugh hysterically.

"SHUT DOWN BRO!! She got your number man!!" Ginji laughed. Ban smiled.

"I thought about it again, what do you say?" Ban smirked.

"No." she took his soda and dumped it on him. Ginji froze... Then cracked up again. Ban pushed her away, unsuccessfully.

"You bit-..." A knife was instantly at his throat.

"Another of my fans must die. Pity." She knew she sounded like Akabane, it was her point. "Nice talking to you, Ban-Kun." Ginji knew the tone and he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her from Ban. "What are you-..."

"Jasmine-san... Do you know Jackal?"

"I was his partner until last month." She sighed. "Why?"

"That tone... You sounded just like him."

"SO?" She snapped as she got away from his grip.

Ban dried himself off. 'Thank god it was only sprite.' He thought. Jasmine walked out with Ginji. Leaving the waitress (Mizuki Natsumi), the bartender (Paul Wan), and Ban very confused. "He'll be back." Ban sighed. "I hope."

---END OF CHAPTER!!---

Aqua-san: hope you liked the intro; I know its short but just bear with me kk??


	2. I Loved Him

Okies! I thought about only putting Chapter One up but I don't want to be threatened by my new fans so... Here's Chapter Two! Hope it's to your liking.

I loved Him.

Jade followed Ginji out of pure curiosity. He led her down a deserted alley where he stopped. She looked at him questioningly.

"I needed to get out of there so we could talk." He sighed. "You were Jackal's partner? Why? Where is he now?"

"Yes. I owed him. I don't know... And quite frankly, I do not care." She answered. His Brown eyes sparkled.

"How did you owe him?"

"He saved my life."

"He saved you?" Ginji looked very surprised.

"He told me he thought it would be amusing to fight and protect something—me—at the same time. From then on, I was his partner in the retrieval biz." She mused. "Retrieve from the idiots who thought they could do something for the world. The world is tainted and should stay that way." Ginji looked at her, appalled.

"You aren't really like that Jasmine-San..." He started. She pinned him against the wall.

"You don't know anything about me." Her green eyes seemed to glow. Ginji shook his head.

"I know that deep down you aren't really like that Jasmine-San. My eyes were once as cold as yours. My voice even sharper... You aren't really this defiant person..." Ginji explained. She looked at him with amusement.

"You have grown soft, Lord Lightning." With that, she let go and walked away, leaving Ginji stunned.

Ginji's Point Of View.

I thought about what she said to me as I slowly walked back to Honky Tonk. How did she know my former title?? I am so confused... I opened the door to Honky Tonk and they all looked at me. Hevn-San was there already for our mission.

"Hiya Ginji-Kun!" Hevn chirped as I walked in. "This one pays 500 thousand yen! You up for it?" I nodded. "Why the long face Gin-Kun?"

"What do we have to do?" I mumbled. Ban-Chan looked at me strangely.

"You okay buddy?" He asked. I nodded, still deep in thought. "What did you and that Jasmine chick talk about??"

"I'll tell you later."

"Well anyway, you have to get a family heirloom—a scroll—that was stolen by one of the Transporters: Kurodo Akabane." Hevn explained. I twitched; I knew Jasmine would be there somehow... That must have been their last mission together. Ban looked at me, worried again.

"We need the cash bro... You're definitely in right??"

"Yeah!" I smiled. I didn't normally hide how I felt but I did today... I heard a snicker behind me. I turned around... There was the client. She looked just like Jasmine but her hair was short and black... And not as beautiful... "Hi, you must be the client. I'm Ginji Amano!"

"And I'm Ban Mido! We're..."

"The GetBackers!" we said at the same time. She smiled.

"I am 'Lavender Thunder,' Lillie Tanaka." I noted how she wore all dark purple clothing as Jasmine wore all black with the exception of a white star on her shirt and her coat sleeve, were they sisters?? "My sister and her partner betrayed me and took our family's scroll. It's worth whatever you ask... If 500 thousand is not enough, I will give you one million yen." Ban grinned.

"Alright, one mill it is!" Ban laughed. I smiled weakly.

"So you are Jade Thunder's sister?"

"Younger sister, yes. From what I've heard, she left their little duo a month ago mysteriously, no one knows why." She smirked. "Probably to make me think it was all his idea." She looked at Ban and me. "I hope you succeed, I don't want to have to kill them both myself. Too messy for my taste." She walked out with Hevn. Ban scratched his head.

"Creepy." I nodded.

"Yeah."

A few hours after meeting our client, we left for what was said to be Akabane and Jasmine's hideout. I could hear the sharpening of knives and an amused whistling... Akabane. I felt something move behind me. I turned around swiftly... It was only Ban. I sighed. I moved silently to the door. I felt something wrap around my waist.... It was Jasmine! I looked at her with shock. She pulled me away from the door then out of hearing distance. She led Ban and I to where our car was.

"I can't let you fight him... You'll both die." She said in a low, icy tone.

"Why do you care? You're the enemy!" Ban snapped.

"I'm not working with him anymore." She growled.

"Why did you leave Akabane with no explanation?" I asked. I needed to know. "Tell me."

"I left because of my feelings." She said quietly. I could tell that I stuck a delicate cord. Ban grunted.

"You formed a crush on that sicko?" Ban was disgusted. I put my arm in front of Ban. Motioning for him to shut the hell up.

"It was more than that." She said coldly, as if scolding herself. "I loved him." Her eyes seemed to glow again with hatred. She had powers as well. Was her sister gifted with this power as well? What is that power? "Why am I telling you this..." She mumbled.

"Because he hurt you and you don't hide it." I said solemnly. Her green eyes stared into my brown ones. What did she see in that killer that no one else did?

Jasmine's Point Of View.

I didn't know why I feel so open to this man... I barely even know him!

"What did my sister offer for that scroll?" I changed the subject.

"One mill." Ban Chuckled. "A piece of paper for a million yen." I smirked.

"I agree, that's a very stupid thing." I laughed. Ginji frowned at me. Why does he think he can pry open my feelings just because I wavered a little by telling them how I felt about Akabane? Well it isn't going to work any more. I told him because I wanted to! I would tell anyone. He's going to die soon anyway. Akabane will most definitely kill them both... I can't stop him. There's nothing I can do... But something in my gut really doesn't want that blonde idiot to die. I watched them rush back to the building silently. I wanted to yell 'Stop! Don't do it!' but I couldn't say a word... I jumped to the roof of... his hide out. I stood in the full moon light. I knew that my eyes had turned such a green that they glowed with bone-chillingness. I felt my body tingle with power... The moon was a part of my power. It gave me a small boost. My eyes are what people call legendary. I don't know why because they glow when I feel strongly on any feeling, mostly when I am quite confident. Like I am now. I will help the GetBackers if they are in a pinch. Why? I'm in a mood for a fight. I watched as Akabane walked out with no fault... I stared at him and my knees felt weak. I snapped out of it soon as the fight began between Ginji and Akabane... Akabane looked up at me and smiled wickedly.

"Good evening, Miss Jade Thunder." He said, polite as usual. I nodded. "Are you working with the GetBackers now?" I grinned.

"No, just helping if they get in too much trouble." I stated, coolly. He smirked at me as if I were lying on his bed, waiting to be... invaded. I shivered slightly at that thought. I wondered how it would feel... to let him take away my purity. Would he use me up and leave me there, always following—never asking? I stopped right there. I shut out all of my old thoughts. I can't let myself fall to his gaze. Ginji shocked him something fierce while he was distracted. It must have hurt... Ginji used his "magnet" to take the scalpels from Akabane's hand... why did he wait until Akabane was holding them this time? I jumped down and watched. Did no one see Akabane's flaw? I wish I could have figured it out... Ginji kept fighting him as Ban snuck inside and stole the scroll back. Ban jumped over Akabane and landed next to Ginji. He took off his sunglasses off and gave Akabane the Evil Eye. Akabane fell backwards and said my name...no, he moaned it... What did Ban show him to render him helpless?! I jumped in the car with them as we drove off a fast as we could. Akabane had been too easy, but why? "Ban?" I finally asked.

"Yeh?"

"What did you show Akabane?" my eyes narrowed as Ban smirked.

"A little something im sure YOU wouldn't have minded to have done." He stated coolly. I glared.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry Jade-San!" Ginji chirped. "It wasn't what you think it is."

"I don't think I could trust you if Ban was the one who said that." I said.

"HEY!" Ban snapped. Ginji: laughed.

"Jade-San, do you need a place to stay? You can stay with us if you don't mind sleeping on the couch..." Ginji offered. It was raining so I wasn't surprised that he would offer that.

"If I'm not being any kind of burden, I suppose so." I answered. Ban turned the radio on to some rap song. I groaned, I hate rap... I like metal though. Ginji looked back at me.

"What's wrong Jade-San?"

"Nothing, I don't like rap music, but it's your car so I shouldn't complain."

"What kind of music do you like?" He asked.

"Metal and rock. That's pretty much it."

"Oh, hey Ban, let's stop at Honky Tonk and give the scroll to Jade-San's sister." So we did. And Ban collected to money, Hevn took 100,000 yen so they only had 900,000 yen... Ban was pretty peeved and called her a 'thieving whore.' I walked outside and stood in the rain. Ginji followed me. We were away from sight of the people inside. I leaned against the wall of the alley (it was out of sight of the road too) He put his arms around me...

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked, surprised.

"Jasmine..." His voice was thick with lust... what came over him? Has he been crushing on me or something? Something in the depths of my mind made me put my arms around his neck....

----End of chapter!

Aqua: OMG! What will happen between them?! Find out in chapter 3!!! .

Ban: what about ME?

Aqua: None for you in THIS fic, and besides, You're MINE remember??

Ban: heh true and I love yah

Aqua: that's better!


	3. Only Two 21 Year Old Guys Can Screw Up B...

Wow, even though I didn't get too many reviews, I really appreciate the two that I got . thanks so much! You know who you are! ::Big grin:: I love having so many fans! Whooo Sorry I took sooooo long to update! My internet and email are....totally changed ::sweatdrop:: Sorry that I didn't warn you ahead of time! New computwar! ::does lil dance:: YAY! ::Ahem:: ......ON WITH THE STORY!

--------------Ginji and I.

----Jasmine's POV---

Something in the depths of my mind made me put my arms around his neck. We were both soaked from the rain but Ginji didn't seem to care.

"Jasmine..." he said again as he looked down at me. Our lips met. His lips were surprisingly warm. I felt a slight jolt of energy, pure electricity. But it didn't hurt. It actually felt good. We looked at each other. His face seemed normal. Was I hearing wrong when it sounded like he was filled with lust? He smiled at me. I smiled warmly. I felt happy for the first time in a long time. He gave me a hug. I looked up at him and we kissed again.

This time we weren't alone.

"Nice to see that you two are friends." I heard a taunting voice. We turned to see Ban standing there with a grin on his face. "Do I get a kiss too?" He teased. Ginji looked at me sorrily. My eyes showed that I forgave him. He whispered 'we'll continue later, if you want' in my ear. I smiled and nodded. Ban looked at us, this time curious. Now the three of us were soaked. We got in the car anyway and drove to the apartment. Ban lead the way and Ginji couldn't stop smiling. Neither could I for that matter. Ban opened the door to their large apartment.

"Home sweet home!" Ginji chirped. I smiled. He looked at me. "Jade-San, you're soaked. Would you like to borrow some of my clothes until yours dry?" I nodded. Ginji set out clothes for me and left the room, closing the door behind him, so I could get dressed. The clothes were a little big on me.... I looked silly. I wore clean undergarments that I had in my bag, thank God. I walked out.

"Gee, don't you look adorable." I heard Ban say sarcastically. What a smart ass.

"You're a real painting." I countered. Ginji was sitting on the couch in the next room watching TV. I sat by him and he gave me a hug. He nuzzled my neck.

"Mmm... Are you warmer now? You looked cold earlier." He said into my neck—which actually kind of tickled me. I laughed a little.

"Yeah...." I replied. He handed me a green blanket that I put over us both. I lay down and used his leg for a pillow as he stroked my hair. We both eventually fell asleep on the couch.

-----Morning After------Jasmine's POV

I awoke to a loud crashing noise. I got up instantly. Ginji wasn't my pillow anymore. The sound came from one of the rooms I didn't go in yet... I followed the sound and saw a BIG mess in the kitchen...

"OH **MY** GOD!!" I yelled. Ban was covered in pancake batter. Same with Ginji. I snorted trying to keep myself from cracking up at the sight of them both.

----End Of Chapter

Sorry, It's _REAAAALLLLYYYYY_ short I know! Please try to bear with me. Heh heh.... Imagine them like that.... LOL please review!


End file.
